Meet in the Middle
by Dr. Pepper 87
Summary: When James Sirius Potter spills a potion on the Marauders Map him and Teddy are sent back to Harry's third year and when Prongs spills the sister potion the his Marauders Map, he brings himself, and the Marauders in Harry's third year too. Now the Marauders James Sirius Potter and Teddy must find away home with out letting their future or past selves and family know. R
1. Chapter 1: Teleported

**This is the rewritten Meet in the Middle, because I am unhappy with the results of the first. I am sorry for the inconvince but I guarantee this will be plenty better. Thank you for those who favorited and reviewed the original, those people are the reason this idea is reaching the glory it deserves. Thank you, Dr. Pepper 87**

Theodore Remus Lupin; the name paced back and forward on the Marauders Map, always staying in the seventh year Gryffindor dorm. A set of foot prints labeled James Sirius Potter was creeping closer to the dorm.

Teddy paced the dorm, stealing glances at the map as he went. Teddy had the idea that maybe he could, maybe, possibly, speak to his father using the map. The map had the Marauder's personalities stored inside of it. Teddy smirked at the story his godfather, Harry, told him; the story about the map insulting Snape. Teddy had been insulted by the map, not because he was stupid like Snape was, it was because he just wanted something to happen.

The insult was no longer on the page; Teddy cleared it to see the map, but earlier the map read,

Messer Moony presents his complaints the Teddy and wishes for him to stop being a git and mind his own business.

Messer Wormtail thinks that Teddy should find more important things to do then play with an old piece of parchment.

Messer Padfoot thinks someone with a stupid name such as Teddy should of course never be able to decode our amazing masterpiece.

Messer Prongs bids Teddy a good day and thinks he should clearly get a life.

Teddy was out of ideas, how was he going to speak to his father if the map could only insult him.

Before Teddy could think anymore the door burst open and Teddy's god brother James ran in with an orange vial.

"Teddy thank Merlin, I need to hide here for a bit." James said diving under Jack's bed. Jack was Teddy's best friend and partner in crime. At the moment Jack was in detention.

"James why are you here?" Teddy asked, peaking under the bed where James was rolled up in a ball with the vial carefully protected in his arms.

"Well young Teddy," Teddy snorted. "I ran into a spot of bother with Slughom." Teddy rolled his eyes. "Anyway," James continued crawling out from under the bed. "He said, now there James, don't steal this very important vial while you clean the floor for detention."

"And you stole it." Teddy continued.

"I had too he said it was important, and important means interesting, and interesting means a good prank, and a good prank equals fun for everyone!" James exclaimed as he hopped on Jack's bed.

"So why are you hiding here?" Teddy asked.

"Oh well, you have the map and I was going to borrow it to hid." James flinched at Teddy's glare. "Did I say hide, silly me, I meant clearly, that I need the map to return it no questions asked." James smiled.

Teddy rolled his eyes and said. "Fine, but I'm coming with you to watch you return it no questions asked." James groaned.

"Fine Lupin, you win, I'll get the cloak." James said.

"I can wait." Teddy responded, looking at the map.

James footsteps entered the third year boy's dorm. The footsteps paused in the middle of the room; Teddy assumed he was getting the cloak from his trunk. Teddy moved himself onto Alex's bed. Alex wasn't exactly Teddy's friend. Alex was a know it all and always spread rumors about him and Jack behind their backs.

The dorm door flew open and the map flew off its perch of Teddy's lap and landed in front of James who was running in, the cloak flying around him like a cape. His foot made contact with the map and he went flying, the vial left his hand and flew into the air. Then in what seemed like slow motion the potion drew closer and closer to the map. James lunged and attempted to grab it, but it slipped through his fingers. The vial hit the map and the orange potion seeped inside of the map. The room was silent, the potion was no longer visible; and the map was still except for the wandering footprints.

"Sorry?" James asked, looking at the glass shards balanced on the map.

"It's alright, but we better not touch the map, in case something happened to it." Teddy instructed.

"I'm just going to wipe the glass off." James said.

"No!" Teddy shouted, but it was too late. James had already wiped the map with his bare hands.

James smirked at Teddy's face and pressed down on the map with his hand.

"James stop it!" Teddy said.

"Nah I'm good, my hands good, we're all good here." He said brightly.

Teddy looked at the clock; it was October ninth, seven forty eight. Jack was probably coming back from his detention now. Teddy sighed and tried to pull James' hand off the map, but James just kept smirking and pressed his hand down hard over the courtyard. Teddy placed his left hand on the map and used his other hand to pull.

"James stop it!" Teddy yelled.

"Fine Ted-" But before James could finish his sentence they were whisked away, with a very confused Jack standing at the door.

*~*~8~*~*

"James, Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus Lupin asked, peaking up from his book in the Gryffindor dorm.

"This Moony," Sirius held up a vial with a purple potion swirling inside; "Is called the potion of the future."

"Did you steal it from Slughorn?" Remus asked, snapping his book shut and laying it on his night stand.

"Well Moony picture this, me and Sirius in detention and Slughorn has this interesting cauldron lying out." James said.

"So Prongsie and I slip a vial in and boom, here we are. We know what it is because of the book laying next the cauldron." Sirius continued.

"The sister potion to this is an orangeish color that makes you travel to the past. Anyway with this you can travel to the future. We aren't sure how far this will take us." James added.

"And guess what, you can pour the potion on an object and it will react and take you to a different time, same date and time, minus year, you left." Sirius said excitedly.

"We're going to pour it on the Marauders Map." James finished.

"You mean you're going to take us to the future?" Moony stuttered.

"Well Remmikins you don't have to come with us. You have to touch the object and wait thirty seconds and you're off!" Sirius said.

"James, Sirius, Remus, can I come?" Peter asked peering from his bed.

"Yeah Pete, come here." The three boys grabbed onto the map.

James looked up. "Come on Moony, where is your inner Marauder?"

"I'm just checking the time." Remus glanced at the clock and the calendar. "Guys it is October ninth at exactly seven forty eight." Remus bent forward and grabbed onto a corner of the map.

"When we get back I'm giving all three of you detention." Remus announced.

"You can't give me detention I'm head boy." James said.

"FIVE!" Sirius shouted.

"FOUR!" He shouted again.

"THREE!" James and Sirius yelled.

"TWO!" James, Sirius and Peter yelled.

"One." Remus whispered as the group vanished.

"Remus can I borrow your notes, Alice took mine and-" Lily paused mid-sentence as she opened the door. The four Marauders were gone, just an empty vial lay on the floor.

"Guys?" Lily called out.

Lily sat on Sirius' bed, clearly confused.

"Remus, James, Sirius, Peter?" She called.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a book on James' bed.

"The Potion of the Future." Lily read aloud.

She then grabbed the vial and saw a tiny drop of purple at the bottom.

"Oh no." She whispered.

**I was going to have Lily come too but I decided agents it, I'm not sure why, just because I needed someone on both ends to see the groups disappear, or figure out what happened. Hey look at this fans of the first Meet in the Middle. This chapter is longer than the whole first one.**

**Dr. of the Pepper to the 87**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro and Professor Lupin

**This is clearly interesting to write. Because everyone loves a good interdiction. Or at least weird people like me love a good interdiction. ONWARD!**

"James, what did you do?" Teddy shouted.

"Remus you know what I did!" Teddy was watching his god brother, his lips didn't move. James Sirius Potter was staring behind Teddy in shock. Teddy swirled around and faced four familiar faces. The six occupants of the room stared at each other.

The first boy, the one who asked the very first question, the one who told James not to touch the map, the very same one who wanted more than anything to be gone and back in his dorm away from this mess, Teddy Lupin. Teddy was the tallest of the group, with shocking blue hair, that was slowly morphing into a pinkish color. Teddy was wearing a simple gray sweater with a Gryffindor tie and a head boy badge.

The boy next the Teddy, was James Sirius Potter, with his red untidy hair, sticking up in every direction. He had on a white shirt, hardly buttoned, with a Harpies tee shirt under it. He was lacking a tie; and he didn't have a badge of any sort, but it was clear James was going to be Quidditch Captain one day, even if McGonagall despised him.

In front of Teddy was a carbon copy of James Sirius Potter. They were exactly the same except this James had black hair, a head boy badge, a captain badge, hazel eyes, and was taller than the thirteen year old James.

Left of James or Prongs, was a rat of a boy named Peter Pettigrew. He was shorter than James Sirius Potter, even though he was four years older. Peter had on a pink shirt and black pants.

Sirius Black had his arm rested on Peter's head. He was smirking showing off his white teeth. His black hair was resting at shoulder length. He was wearing a Gryffindor tie and a red shirt.

Beside Sirius was the boy Teddy was waiting to see; Remus John Lupin. He was the same height as Teddy and had sandy blond hair covering his blue eyes. He was wearing the same sweater Teddy was wearing, the exact same sweater; Harry had found it in the basement of Teddy's father's old house.

"Perhaps we should introduce each other." Remus spoke up.

"Um okay." _James _said. **(James in italics is James Sirius Potter)**

"My name is _James Potter_."

"No, I'm James Potter!" Prongs said.

"Sorry about my stupid friends, my name is Remus." The two from the future nodded. "My friends James and Sirius found a potion to bring people to the future."

"Looks like we have a problem, my _James_ Potter, as I'm guessing, found a potion to bring people to the past." Teddy explained.

"So we met in the middle?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…" Teddy said.

"Well we can't go around like this we should get introduced to each other and get out of this dorm." Remus said.

"Okay, um, hi, my name is Theodore, call me Teddy. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy was not sure how to word that.

Remus looked like he was going to fall over in shock. Prongs and Padfoot were smirking at each other. Wormtail was staring off into space and probably wouldn't notice if _James_ smacked him in the face like he was so longing to do.

"Lupin?" Remus asked.

"Lupin." Teddy confirmed.

"Are you a wer-"

"I'm not a werewolf." Teddy said, leaning up on a bed post.

Remus looked relived.

"But Teddy Bear here does get a bit cranky during his time of the month." _James _said.

Both Potter's burst out laughing, along with Sirius and Peter. Teddy and Remus were both glaring at them.

"We should finish introductions." Teddy snapped after five minutes of laughing.

"I'm Sirius, Amazing, Black." Sirius said.

"I thought your middle name was Orion!" James shouted.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" Peter said hopping around.

"I guess we're family but I'm not sure how." Remus said.

"Your meh dad." Teddy said, swinging on his heels.

"We need new appearances." Future James said.

"Right, on it!" Teddy said pulling out his wand.

"Who first?" He asked.

The Marauders seemed reluctant looking at Teddy's wand.

"I'll go." James Sirius announced.

Teddy stood over him and waved his wand. As he stepped away _James_ didn't look the same anymore. His green eyes were now blue and his red hair was lying flat.

"Who's next?" Teddy called.

"Me." Remus sat the bed and looked at Teddy. Teddy muttered a spell he couldn't hear, when his bangs started to shrink. His hair slowly turned brown. His blue eyes turned to the green that reminded Remus of Lily.

"I'll go!" Sirius said taking the spot Remus just left.

Teddy smirked and changed his appearance. Sirius now had very Malfoy hair, and his blue eyes turned brown, Sirius then grew an inch.

"Peter, come on." Teddy said. Peter was then transformed into a boy with black hair, and that was the only change Teddy made. No one would notice Peter anyway and if they did, who cares Teddy didn't mind if something dreadful happened to that rat.

Next James was turned into the replica of his future grandson.

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"Oh, right." Teddy raised his eyebrow like he was trying hard to remember something. The next second Teddy could pass as Remus' twin; even the scars were in the right place.

"You're a Metamorphous!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know Nymphadora Tonks would you?" Teddy started grinning.

"My cousin!" Sirius said. Before Teddy could say something embarrassing the door flew open and there was a boy with a head boy badge just like James' and Teddy's.

"Percy." _James _whispered.

"Who are you?" Percy shrieked.

"Hello erm, sorry to bother you but me and my cousins are exchange students and we used a portkey to get here but we let go too early and we came to the wrong part of the castle, sorry, can you please show us to Dumbledore's Office." Teddy said.

"Yes of course." Percy said, sticking out his chest so you couldn't miss his head boy badge. Percy turned around and marched down the stairs, the time travelers took off their badges and ties and followed him.

"Good thing he didn't see our ties and badges." Remus whispered to Teddy. Teddy nodded and morphed himself with less scars so he and Remus were the same in everything but scars.

The group left the common room and continued the march through Hogwarts. Peter was falling behind, both James' were talking about pranks, Sirius was doing imitations of Percy's march behind his back, while the Lupins just walked silently.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Percy said to a professor in shaggy robes.

The four Marauder's jaws dropped, while Teddy looked at the professor longingly, and _James _just looked at his shoes.

"Hello Percy, can I ask what you're doing." Professor Lupin asked.

"Well Professor, these are exchange students and I'm bringing them to Dumbledore." Percy said.

"Well Percy, I think I will bring them the rest of the way thank you." Lupin said.

"Okay Professor." Percy said as he walked toward the library.

"Stop staring guys and be calm." Teddy whispered the Marauders.

The group then followed older Remus into an empty classroom.

"Who are you?" Professor Lupin said drawing his wand.

Teddy stepped forward. "My name is Luke Tonks, and this is my twin brother Jace Tonks." Teddy said gesturing to younger Remus. "These are our cousins Mike and Josh Harrison, their twins." Teddy gestured to the Potters. "This is me and Jace's best friend, erm, Cole Blake." Teddy gestured to Sirius. "This," Teddy wrapped his arm around Peter, "is our other friend his name is Peter Harkins."

Older Remus looked skeptical.

"Why is your brother covered in scars?" He asked.

Teddy glanced at his father, the one who was a seventh year like him. Moony looked at him and nodded.

"Well Sir. If this part could just stay between this group and Professor Dumbledore, Jace here is a werewolf; he was bitten by Grayback when we were six years old. I was able to get away, but Jace here wasn't so lucky." Teddy gulped, and continued his story as if the Professor in front of him was not a werewolf too. "But you can't judge Jace because of what Grayback did to him, he didn't ask to be a werewolf, it just happened. He is just as much a human as you, me, and the rest of this school. Jace isn't a monster and neither is any other werewolf out there." Teddy saw Professor Lupin smile a bit. "Except maybe Grayback, he's the monster, making other people a werewolf, that's just sick." Teddy finished his speech and stood back in the group, the Marauders were looking at him with awe, _James _was smirking at him, and Remus had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll show you Dumbledore." Lupin said.

The group left the classroom and started down the halls.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Remus whispered to Teddy.

"Every single word of it, well except the Jace part, just repeat the speech in your head and whenever I said Jace replace that with Remus and then, yes I meant every word of it." Teddy whispered back.

"Here we are." Lupin said.

The group smiled at each other.

"Ice Mice." Lupin said.

Lupin lead the way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's voice through the door.

Both Remus' pushed open the door and the group walked in.

**Chapter two is COMPELTE! Next chapter may be a bit short, but it is the time travelers conversation with Dumbledore, Lily's conversation with Dumbledore, and Jack's conversation with McGonagall. Till next time, please review, and peace out.**

**- Dr. Pepper 87**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, this is going to come off as a disappointment, but everyone one of my stories are done. I'm sorry just I haven't had any inspiration for months, and I just don't like them. I feel like I can do better. It is really stressing me out, in Little Moon, I completely busted my own canon with the personalities, I mean come on it's like Remus went from 6 to 12. I'm just done. I'm sorry.**


End file.
